Eriyu Pubores
Appearance Eriyu has blue hair which is not styled in any way. He has red eyes and has a fairly solid build. His mask fragment is unusually small and rests above his right eye. His hollow hole can be found in the centre of his abdomen. The outfit he wears is more similar to a robe than traditional arrancar outfits. His Zanpakuto is called Genjitsu and has a traditional shape with a white square shaped guard and a black hilt. Personality Eriyu is very aloof and is often seen as arrogant, although this arrogance is justified and what he says is almost always correct. After many centuries of life, Eriyu has grown to detest war and battle. This is why, even with his incredible power, he refuses to get involved with the affairs of the world. He greatly admires those who try to bring peace even though he condemns their methods (if violent) and knows that their efforts are ultimately futile. Eriyu's personality is shown when he is forced into battle. No matter what level the opponent, he will always fight at full power for two reasons. The first is to end the fight quickly, avoiding death on either side which he could not guarantee should he hold back. The second is that he does not wish to insult his opponent by not fighting with all he can which is strange for one who appears so arrogant. The exception to Eriyu's philosophy is when it comes to releasing his Zanpakuto. He will not release his Zanpakuto unless forced to, either if it looks like he will lose a fight or if someone's life is in danger. This is because he belives that should he use his full power too much, he will become corrupted and misuse its power. Abilities Eriyu is a very powerful Arrancar and all his abilities are at least on par with a high-ranking Espada's. However he has an exceptionally strong Hierro, to the point where he can stop even an Espada's blade with his bare hands (although this requires a conscious effort on his part). When combined with his Zanpakuto's abilities this makes him very difficult to stop, although relying on these abilities has had a negative effect on other fighting skills. His Cero's are fired from his index finger on his left hand. However if the situation arises he can use one of his special abilities Go Shushi Cero (Five Finger Cero) in which he fires a cero from each finger and his thumb on his left hand. These combine to form an exceptionally powerful cero (although it is a one shot technique as after use it prevents him from using cero at all until he rests). He usually uses this as a final test against opponents he believes he needs to use his Resurrección against. If they survive he will release his Zanpakuto. Genjitsu (Reality) Eriyu's power is so great that he can use his Resurrección abilities (although significantly weakened) even when his Zanpakuto is sealed. The most significant ability is that he can draw upon an opponent's spirit pressure through any wounds he has inflicted and use them along with his own power and any spiritual power offered by allies in a number of ways. The first is the use of spiritual energy to regenerate wounds rapidly (his own or others) and to bolster the power and manipulate the path of his already powerful Ceros. Genjitsu can be released with the command 'manipulate'. His Resurrección form completely transforms him into a glowing blue skinned humanoid with large wings. He also becomes larger but not significantly (only around 7ft tall). In this form he mainly attacks by using very powerful cero blasts, drawing upon spiritual particles in the world around him in the same way as a quincy would to bolster their power. It should also be noted that his speed increases dramatically and that he can only maintain this form for an hour. The first of his named abilities is Risutoa (Restore) where he can completely undo any damage inflicted on him, even if the wound was fatal or his body was destroyed. However this ability is limited in that he cannot use it indefinitely. It draws upon a large store of energy he creates upon the release of Genjitsu and should this run out he can no longer use this ability. He can use this to completely restore his body around 3 times. His other named ability (and most powerful) is Henkou (Change). This ability allows him to completely discern the Spiritual composition of a target and then break it apart. The time it takes to discern the composition depends upon the power of the target. The sword of an opponent for example is much easier to break down than the actual wielder, also a bankai is harder to break down than a shikai. An example of the upper limit of his power is that he could break down Barragan's (2nd Espada) released form in just under the one hour time limit (should he survive that long). He rarely uses this ability to kill an opponent, and any damage he does inflict with it he can undo should he choose. Bio In his life, Eriyu has gained a number of 'firsts'. He is believed to have been the first Menos, Vastro Lorde and Arrancar. However these are all unconfirmed as the only two beings to have lived long enough to know the truth behind these rumours are Eriyu and his sister, which they will neither confirm nor deny. Nothing is known of his time as a Hollow so the first accurate reports of his life were during his time as an Arrancar. Upon becoming an Arrancar, Eriyu discovered a way to transform Hollows into Arrancar (similar to but not on par with the Hougyoku). The first to recieve this gift was his sister, Loraya Pubores, at the time a Vastro Lorde herself. As more and more Arrancar were born, Eriyu founded an organisation, the Espada, to manage them. However Eriyu soon learned that the majority of the Arrancar retained their agressive tendancies from their time as Hollows. Angered by the nature of the Arrancar, he undid his own creation by slaughtering all Arrancar which were agressive and cruel. Only around 5% of the Arrancar had risen above their agressive natures to become something Eriyu deemed worth sparing. However, despite the fact his actions may have saved countless lives, Eriyu felt great remorse over what he had done. He vowed that he too would rise above his Hollow nature and never fight any battle or take any life if it could be helped. He left behind remnants of the Espada to remind himself of that vow. Centuries later those remnants would be discovered by one Aizen Sosuke, who would go on to build his own Espada based on the structure of the Old Espada. Eriyu then travelled deep into Hueco Mundo, beyond the point where Hollows reside. There he remained hidden from the world, the only person who knew of his location was Loraya who stayed to lead the surviving Arrancar. Despite his attempts to hide Eriyu was still occasionally forced to emerge for certain events, one of the most notable being his fight with Koru Hiteiteki. Upon meeting Koru, Eriyu believed he had found a kindred spirit. However he soon realised that Koru still had that killer instinct from being a Hollow and that Koru only acted the way he did because he didn't want to underestimate his opponents, and was analyzing Eriyu for weakness (this is what Eriyu believed, whether it was true or not remains uncertain). The situation devolved into an all out fight between the two powerful Arrancar. Initially, Eriyu had a huge advantage over Koru and was easily beating him. However the battle shifted in Koru's favour when he released his Zanpakuto. Eriyu never released his Zanpakuto in that battle for two reasons. The first was that the collateral damage from a fight between their two Resurreccións would be catastophically high. The second was that Eriyu did not believe he could win even if he did release his sword as Koru's Resurrección could not have been affected by Henkou within Genjitsu's time limit. Koru easily beat Eriyu but spared his life. After the fight, the pair came to a mutual understanding. Koru had learned to respect Eriyu's way of life and wisdom from centuries of experience. On the other hand, Eriyu had come to respect Koru's self control when it came to his Resurrección and the power he wielded. They parted on good terms and Eriyu returned to his solitude where he is believed to still be found today. Category:Overlord59 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada